I Miss You
by song.of.the.pheonix
Summary: Ginny's POV after Harry, Hermione, and Ron leave to destroy the Horcruxs


So, this is my first fanfic, so be gentle. It includes the song "When You're Gone". It goes along with the story. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
I also do not own "When You're Gone". That belongs to Avril Levigne.**

* * *

I Miss You

Hmmm…just another morning. What's the point of waking up? No one that I _need_ is here. He left. Just like that. And, he took them with him. Why not me? I told him I understood, but I didn't. Especially at the funeral. What he doesn't know, is that when I went home, I wasn't ok. And, the worst part is that we didn't have much time together. Boom, like that, it was all over. I had dreamt of everything possible. What my wedding dress would look like, how my hair would look, even who my bride's maids would be. I figured that it would be Hermione, of course. She's the closest to a sister I have ever had. But is it possible for her to even be at my wedding? Ever since they left, we have all been so worried. I wish I was there. He said he loved me, but then he was gone, like that.

The saddest thing is that I even imagined what our children would look like. But it was all a waste of time. I was only 15, and he 16. Yet, it seemed so real, and I truly thought we would be together forever. Hah…that was just a big joke, I guess.

Mum hasn't even noticed a thing. Usually she would be yelling at me to put a smile on my face, and stop sulking. But lately, she has just been worried, and it's like she doesn't even notice me- her own daughter. Lupin knows where they are. Why won't he tell us? It's been weeks without a word. It's going to be the death of me.

Harry said that he loved me, and I think that he really does. But am I ever going to see him again? I love him. No one knows how I really feel. I have had to be too strong for Mum to show how I really feel. But when is the agony going to end?

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side._

_When you walk away  
__I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing too  
When you're gone  
The face I've come to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you._

We made the ghoul go back in the attic. The stench was just too much- we couldn't stand it for another moment. So, of course I got the job of cleaning the boy's room. How could mom have made me do that after everything that has gone on? She is just so worried about everyone that isn't home, that she is so oblivious to my feelings. Its like, "Hello, Mum. Remember that I just got my heart broken?" But it doesn't matter.

I went into the boy's room, and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. The river of tears broke loose. Harry's clothes were on the floor from before the wedding. As I picked them up, piece by piece, I couldn't stop the sobbing. It was like a cut on your knee that just wouldn't clot. So, I continued to pick up the clothes, and put them in the basket so that Mum would wash them. His smell was so distinct on each piece. Even over the pungent stench from the ghoul, I could smell him. I was crying so hard, I could barely breathe.

I remembered him wearing each shirt, each pair of pants, and especially the brown sweatshirt that was right in the middle of the floor. I couldn't bear it. I let out a heaving sob.

Then, I heard someone coming up the steps. Did Mum finally notice me?

No.

"Ginny? Can I come in?"

It was Tonks. I managed to let out a yes, not knowing if she understood it, or if she just came in anyway. She sat down next to me, and held me in her arms, rocking back and forth, trying to calm me. But it made me remember that day at Hogwarts, when Harry and I were under the Willow Tree. My head was against his shoulder, and he was rocking back and forth. We weren't talking, but we were together, and it was amazing.

Tonks smoothed my hair, and didn't seem to mind that I had soaked her shirt through. At this moment, she felt like a sister to me. She was there when I really needed someone to notice me. I am usually a pretty selfless person, but I needed someone, and she noticed me.

She took the brown sweatshirt from my hands, and draped it around me. For some odd reason I was shivering. Tonks leaned down to my ear, and whispered, "It's going to be ok. I understand."

And I knew she did. After Sirius died, we knew there was something wrong, but we didn't know what it was. But, she loved Lupin, and she couldn't get him to love her back, or so she thought. But he had really loved her all along, and then he was there, and now they are married.

"He is going to be alright, and he is going to come back for you. He _loves_ you. It's obvious. The way he looks at you, and longs to be holding onto you and never let go is all in his face. He needs you just as much as you need him. He _will_ come back for you. I know it! And when he does, all his love will be on you."

_I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do._

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take.  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone  
The face I've come to know is missing too.  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you._

Why did he leave? He had to. He couldn't tell me what he was going to do, but I know that he will come back safe, just like Tonks said. But, how long will it be? A week, a month, six months, a year, ten years? And I'm supposed to wait for him?

Yes, I have to wait for him. We belong together, and we love each other. I don't care if it takes twenty years. I am going to wait for him. I know that he is going to come back alive. The day under the Willow Tree, I asked him how he always defeats Voldemort.

He said love, and then he kissed me. He told me after taking my breath away, that Dumbledore told him that he had love, and everyone knows that love conquers all. But Voldemort doesn't know how to love. All he knows is hate, and dishonesty. He could never trust anyone, and there was no one there to love him. When Harry's mother sacrificed herself for him, it gave him protection. That protection came from love. I need to keep loving Harry, and he needs to keep love in his heart always. And, I know that he can, because whenever we were together, be would always smile, and I could see the glimmer in his eye that showed that people loved him, and that he gave love.

Now I know. I just have to be there. He will come back after the final battle, having a heart still full of love. I looked at Tonks, and she knew I understood. He _would_ come back. I stood up, and continued to put the laundry in the basket to wash. Tonks stood up, and gave me a hug. She whispered two words before she vanished out of the room. "Be strong."

I left the room with the basket full of laundry to go wash. I knew already that things were going to be okay.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can barely breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yea._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone  
The face I've come to know is missing too.  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you.  
mMm_

I left the room ready to wait for Harry to come back. For _my_ Harry to come back. I didn't care how long it took. I would wait.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it, and email me with any suggestions please. R&R!! 


End file.
